Pennis
Pennis is the (almost) supreme entity of the universe, the multiverse, and the omniverse. Pennis is the master of the fabric of the universe and everything that lies on its eternal line. He controls your past, your future. He decides what happens to everything, what becomes of everything, and has the power to make it so. He is so powerful that any mortal being who sees his true form is not allowed to live. That is, if you can withstand being within 400,000 kilometers of him. His body is constantly expelling pure raw power at speeds faster than light and stronger than an atomic bomb. However, those are all just whimsical, feeble attempts of mankind to guess the true power that Pennis contains. He exists in his own dimension. There is no time, no space, no distance, just Pennis and his power sprawling into our dimension and hundreds of trillions more like it. The source of Pennis' power is unknown, although clues have been discovered that hint towards him having a counterpart who is apparently named Virginia. Further research is being conducted. That is, until Pennis decides it isn't. History Pennis has existed forever, and has a power that borders on absolute which he once used to control absolutely half of the multiverse. The other half was controlled by the gracious Nerdy Randall, who blessed his multiversians with peace and prosperity. Pennis obviously got really fucking pissed for no reason and tried to kill Nerdy Randall, but it was no use. Nerdy Randall banished Pennis to the abyss of nothingness for 384203982035 quinquagintillion years, but then Pennis escaped on Thanksgiving of 2013 when Boggle tried to say Penis, but instead added another N, thus granting Pennis the strength to return. God dammit Boggle. Pennis' reign went unnoticed by Randall for about 10 minutes. During this time, Alex, Moox, Ty, Cammy, Ethan, and possibly Joof all went completely insane as a result of Pennis being free once more, but then Nerdy Randall found out that Pennis was back and as a result banished him to the abyss of nothingness for another 384203982035 quinquagintillion years. Everyone's fine (for) now. Connection to Will Smith In his raging fits of delirium, Cammy recited Will Smith's Fresh Prince of Bel-air chant, but with Pennis' unholy name plastered all over it. It resulted in the following. It is possible that Pennis may have allowed Will Smith in on his crimes, but, much like Pennis himself, this is shrouded in mystery. Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the pennis of a town called Vaginair In west Pennisdelphia born and raised On the pennisground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some p-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys who were up to no good Started making trouble in my pennisrhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Vaginair' I begged and pleaded with her day after day But she packed my pennis case and sent me on my way She gave me a pennis and then she gave me my ticket. I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. First class, yo this is bad Drinking pennis juice out of a champagne glass. Is this what the people of Vaginair living like? Hmmmmm this might be alright. But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that Is this the type of pennis that they just send this cool cat? I don't think so I'll see when I get there I hope they're prepared for the pennis of Vaginair Well, the pennis landed and when I came out There was a dude who looked like a pennis standing there with my pennis out I ain't trying to get arrested yet I just got here I sprang with the quickness like pennis, disappeared I whistled for a pennis and when it came near The license pennis said pennis and it had pennis in the pennis If anything I could say that this cab was rare But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Vaginir' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo pennises smell ya later' I looked at my pennis I was finally there To sit on my pennis as the Pennis of Vaginair you're a pennis Category:Elliens Category:Enemies of the Family Category:Insane People Category:Powerful Beings Category:Sam has big tits Category:Sex Gods Category:Shut Up Already Category:Targets Category:Policy Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Memes Category:Pennis Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Dat Page Category:British